A variety of tasks may be performed in a rail yard on one or more rail vehicle systems within the yard. For example, between missions performed by a rail vehicle, various systems, such as braking systems, of the units of a rail vehicle may be inspected and/or tested. As one example, a brake bleeding task may be performed on one or more units of a rail vehicle system. In a rail yard, there may be a large number of rail cars in a relatively confined area, resulting in a large number of inspection and/or maintenance tasks. Difficult, dangerous, and/or mundane or repetitive tasks may be performed by robots
In some applications, for example where an error of detecting an object with which a robot is to interact is large (e.g., 3-5 centimeters), closed loop control may be implemented. However, for example, application of continuous servo control may generate an over-control problem in applications where the frequency of information acquisition used with the continuous servo control is slower than a frequency of the controller.